1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load applying device, and more particularly to a load applying device for exercisers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,145 to Tsuyama discloses a typical load applying device for exercisers and comprises an electromagnetic mechanism for applying the brake torque to the rotating disc. The electromagnetic mechanism applies the brake torque to only a small peripheral portion of the rotating disc and thus may not uniformly apply the brake torque to the rotating disc.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exerciser load applying devices.